


Road Trip

by kijilinn



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: New York, Not All Who Wander Are Lost, PAX East, Road Trip, Totally Lost, YouTubers - Freeform, lets play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijilinn/pseuds/kijilinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and the boys go on a road trip to PaxEast and get lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nettle-rain](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nettle-rain).



"Hello, everybody. My name is Markiplier and I have some awesome news for you! As a lot of you know, the boys and I are planning on being at PaxEast this year and we can't be more excited to see all you there. It's gonna be awesome and we're just so excited to be there with everyone and I know JackSepticEye is flying in, so it's just going to be an awesome event. BUT, even more exciting is this. We talked about just flying in and going to the Con, but we looked at all the excitement and support you guys have given to the idea of us driving around and doing improv concerts and we decided, what the hell, let's do it! So we're gonna do it! Matt and Ryan and I are going to do some pick-up improv at open air parks in a few cities while we're driving across the country to go to PaxEast in Boston! There probably won't be a whole lot of notice before we show up, but we'll try to post some videos and social media stuff from the road so you have enough time to come and find us. We might even be able to put a GPS tracker up on a page somewhere so you know where we are! To give ourselves enough time to drive and sleep and still put on a decent performance, we're planning roughly on leaving here around April 10th. So stay tuned and we'll keep you posted on what happens! That's all the time I've got for right now, so, as always, I will see YOU in the next video. Bye-bye!" 

 

"What the HELL, Mark!?" Ryan reached over the back seat to snatch the paper map from Mark's hands. "Are you serious? We just passed a sign for Syracuse. Where the hell are we?" He struggled with the map for a second and fell back into the rear seat while Mark sputtered. "It's not bad enough that you broke the damn GPS." 

"I didn't break it!" Mark protested. "It jumped out of my hands." Matt stayed focused on the road, chewing his lip to keep from laughing out loud. "And why aren't we using the GPS in your phone?" 

Ryan gave him a cold glare and folded the map backwards along a seam. "What road are we on?" 

"I-88," Matt said. "At least, I think so." 

"How long have we been on I-88?" 

"Um..." Matt glanced at Mark, who shrugged helplessly. "Maybe an hour?" 

"We should be on an expressway, then," Ryan said with a rustling of paper as he hunted through the map for their location. "This can't be right. This is no expressway." The map came up over his head as he continued to hunt. "Where the hell are we!?" 

"I just did what Mark told me to do!" Matt cried. 

"It's not my fault the GPS is broken!" Mark yelled back. 

Ryan sighed miserably and shook his head, "Find some where to pull off, Matt. We need to find out where we are before we get any farther away from where we should be." 

"There's a MacDonalds," Matt said. "It's better than nothing." He took the exit to spiral down to the restaurant and the three of them climbed out of the van to stretch their legs and spread the map out on the van's warm hood. 

After several long minutes of pointing to different portions of New York and the line they were intending to travel, Mark stood back and rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. He kicked the van's front bumper and snapped, "Fuck!" He looked at his friends and sighed, "I'm going to go eat gross French fries until I throw up." 

"Please don't!" Matt called, his face going even paler. 

"Ask what town we're in, while you're at it," Ryan shouted after him and Mark flipped them the bird over his shoulder. 

"Should I try to get online to let the fans know we're going to miss Albany tonight?" Matt asked Ryan quietly. Ryan nodded with a sigh and Matt started hunting for a cell phone signal to connect to some kind of social media. 

 

"Tell me again why I took this job?" Nia tossed a ball made of her plastic gloves up into the air and caught it again.  

"You want to eat and four part-time minimum wage jobs lets us keep a two-bedroom apartment?" Her brother, Nick answered from the cashier's desk. They were working the most unappetizing shift at the off-ramp MacDonalds: Tuesday night. Closer to town, they could expect scattering of dinner-crowd people, but out here, it was only people traveling and not so many were traveling right now. "Besides, you love fries." 

"True." Nia sighed, then craned her neck, "Oh, goodie! There's a van out there." 

"Big van? Little van?" 

"What begins with van?" 

"Shut up." 

Nia shifted to stick her head part-way out of the drive-up window. "It's a mini van. Looks like a rental. California plates." 

"Far from home," Nick said, his tone betraying curiosity. He settled into a more professional posture as the door swung open and someone came into the dining room. "Welcome to M..." He trailed off and did a double take. He took in Mark's distinctively red hair floofed up over dark sides, his glasses, the Zelda t-shirt. "Markiplier." 

Mark grinned, looking a little sheepish to be recognized. "Yes, I would like fries with that." 

"N-nia...?" Nick called over his shoulder. His sister stuck her head around the wall between kitchen and cashiering. She squeaked and clapped her hands over her mouth, dark eyes like saucers.  

"We are not worthy!" She cried and Mark laughed in embarrassment. Nia paused in her unabashed fangirling to consider, "I thought you guys weren't coming this far North on the way to Pax East?" 

"We weren't planning on it," Mark admitted. "Could I get some fries? I was going to wait until we got to Albany, but it looks like we're going to miss that stop." 

"Fries!" Nia almost screamed and vanished into the kitchen again.  

"She always like that?" Mark asked Nick and the cashier grinned.  

"Pretty much." 

It was quiet enough that Nick and Nia felt safe half-closing the store to sit down and eat a late lunch with Mark, Ryan, and Matt. Once Nia had settled down enough to not scream with delight every few seconds, they all discussed their current location and how far they were from Albany and Boston, the final two stops on their journey. Rubbing his temples, Ryan sighed, "We could make it into Albany late tonight, but we wouldn't be able to make the date for the performance. The con doesn't start until Friday, so if we aim to be in Albany tomorrow afternoon instead, we can do a performance and still have time to drive to Boston. That will give us all day Thursday to rest up and get ready for the con." 

Mark was sitting with his elbows on the table and his hands behind his neck, head hung low as he listened. Finally, he looked up, "That should work." He glanced at Nia and Nick, "Do you guys know where the nearest motel is?" 

"You could stay with us," Nia blurted and Nick gave her a long, quelling stare. 

"We really appreciate that," Mark grinned, "but that would be too much. You've been really great already." 

"I'll make dinner," Nia said quickly and Nick moaned into his hands. "I make really great pizza, everyone says." 

"Nia, stop," her brother whimpered, but Nia just beamed at the YouTubers, eyes hopeful as a puppy promised a walk. 

"Uh..." Ryan glanced at Nick with a question in his eyes. 

Nick threw himself backward in the chair dramatically, "Fine, you can bring them home." 

"Yay!" Nia cried, her arm pumped over her head like an anime character. 

"But you can't keep them!" Nick admonished while the boys laughed. 


End file.
